In the field of retail displays, there is a need to display small items, typically electronics such as cell-phones, camcorders, cameras, and computers in a way that allows consumers to manipulate the devices in the store. A security problem exists, however, because the devices are typically small and valuable, making them ideal targets for theft. One common solution to the aforementioned security problem is to anchor the device to a shelf, table, or display. Such displays typically include mechanical attachments or adhesive attachments to secure the protected device to the display surface. The displays often include a powered item attachment device that attaches to the protected device, and a base unit onto which the powered item attachment device rests when the protected device is not being held by a customer. Additionally, the displays are often configured to align the protected device in a particular orientation when the powered item attachment device is replaced on the base unit. Existing displays also may provide power to the protected device and/or alarm capabilities in the event the device is removed from the display.
The existing displays lack the ability, however, to identify to store personnel which protected device has been removed from the display, and who removed it.